Scarred For Life ~ Part 5: The Stunning Conclusion
by Delyera
Summary: Izzy may or may not find a computer, but he probably will. Plus, will Tai finally execute one of his murderous plots? (no)


~ THE STUNNING CONCLUSION~  
  
All the people (which was, of course, the aforementioned destined kids) decided to go into the kitchen and rescue all of the digislaves. So of course, they did.  
  
"Let's go!" cried Kari to Gatomon. "I have to show you all the little white thingies everywhere! They're everywhere! EVERYWHERE I TELL YOU!"  
  
"Let me know something Kari," Gatomon replied. "Where are they?"  
  
"EVERYWHERE!"  
  
"Anyway, we can't leave," Palmon announced sadly. "The McDonald's manager has this whole computerized slave-"  
  
"GRARRR!" roared Izzy, picking up a rather large frying basket and weilding it towards Palmon's head. She ducked, then slipped on the floor.  
  
"DIGIMON!" cried all of the DigiDestined minus Izzym and he of course turned back to his emotionless state. The Digimon looked at Izzy, then at the other DigiDestined.   
  
"What is going on?" Tentamon asked. "Izzy, where's your computer?"  
  
Before Izzy had a chance to turn evil again, everyone, including Palmon who had caught on already, exclaimed "DIGIMON!"  
  
"His . . . uh, word processor fell off a cliff and whenever someone says the word-" began Matt, but Patamon interrupted. "What word?"  
  
"You are so naïve." Gabumon walked over to Patamon (who had fries stuck all over him) and whispered something in his ears. "Oh . . . OH!" excalimed Patamon, everything clicking at last.  
  
"And what's with you, Sora?" asked Biyomon. "I've never seen you like this!" Sora was hugging Izzy protectively.   
  
"You are also naïve," Gabumon sighed, then whispered something to Biyomon. "Oh . . . OH!" she exclaimed, everything clicking at last.  
  
"Does anyone ELSE need something explained?" Gabumon asked.  
  
All of a sudden, Tai picked up a bucket of ice cubes that just happened to be sitting there. He poured it all over Izzy's head and started laughing diabolically at Izzy's misfortune. "Take that, Izzy!" he yelled.  
  
Gomamon raised a paw. "I'd like that one explained."  
  
"Actually," said Agumon. "I can do that one." He whispered something into Gomamon's ears. "Oh . . . OH!" he exclaimed, everything clicking at last.  
  
There was a moment of silence in which no one said anything at all. Then Sora said excitedly "Oh I love you Izzy!" Once again it was silent, but a more empty silence than before.  
  
This time, Tai exploded. (Not literally of course. Could you imagine the story if Tai spontaneously combusted? Definitely NOT a PG!) "IZZY, YOU SHALL DIE!!" As he reached towards Izzy, Izzy remained expressionless to the imminent doom approaching. But inevitably, Tai tripped and fell on his face, knocking himself unconscious.  
  
"Well that was an interesting bout of drama," stated Joe.  
  
"I'll say," everyone agreed.  
  
AGAIN, there was an ominous silence. This time, no one broke it for a long, long, long, long, long, long, loooooong time. There was a lot of uncomfortable shuffling about and staring at feet. A bell rang up at the counter.  
  
"That's it!" exclaimed Tentamon.   
  
"What's it?" Gatomon looked confused.  
  
"To get everything back to what we call 'normal' we need to: a) get Izzy a new . . . solitaire player and b) set us Digimon free. In order to do the latter, we need to DISCONNECT the computer that's holding us Digimon." Tentamon corrected his fatal mistake without even realizing he'd either made the mistake or the correction.  
  
"Now why didn't we think of that before?" contemplated Gatomon sarcastically. "Oh, because it's STUPID! We'll all die unless-"  
  
"Unless we put Izzy up there first! He's a hacker and once he touches the . . . data-saving device up there, he'll be back to normal.  
  
Everyone shrugged. "It sounds good. Let's give it a shot," agreed Mimi.  
  
Everyone trudged up to the counter, Sora pulling the hopeless Izzy closely behind her. Once there, she took Izzy's hand in hers and placed in on the keyboard. Izzy's eyes glowed and a sudden look of excitement took over his face, the first expression other than diabolical that had passed on his face in several hours. "A COMPUTER!" he exclaimed ecstatically and his fingers began to fly, hacking away again.  
  
After awhile, it occurred to everyone that maybe it would do them a lot more good if Izzy worked on setting the Digimon free. "Um, Izzy?" asked Tentamon tentatively. (say THAT ten times fast!) "Could you set us free?"  
  
"Hang on," Izzy replied absently. "I've just tapped into the secret U. S. government files. The winner of the presidential election is-"  
  
"Through a McDonald's register?" Mimi raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I don't think that's possible."  
  
"I believe you Izzy." Sora, of course, since it is so blatantly obvious that she is hopelessly in love with him.  
  
"A few more clicks and . . . DONE!" Izzy turned from the computer. "You guys are free now."  
  
"Yay!" cheered all the Digimon, dancing around like knaves. "Let's go!"   
  
Mimi filled a cup with Coca-Cola and ran into the kitchen. Suddenly there was a high-pitched scream. "What did you do THAT for?!" It was Tai. Everyone assumed it was Tai that screamed also.  
  
Mimi and Tai returned, Tai dripping wet. "You were unconscious," Mimi told him. "And you pour water on someone's head when they're unconscious to make them conscious!"  
  
"Yeah! WATER! NOT COCA-COLA!" Tai protested. He shook his head like a wet dog and everyone was showered with little droplets of Coca-Cola. His hair stuck in every direction, but it always does, so what's the surprise there?  
  
"Okay, let's continue walking to the . . . um, let's just continue walking," suggested Joe. So they all started to leave the store, but Izzy started to scream as Sora pulled him along.  
  
"NOOO!" he shouted. "WE CAN'T LEAVE!! I NEED THE COMPUTER!" He started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Okay, we can solve this problem easily," said Joe logically. "Just rip it off the counter."  
  
"DUH!" Everyone felt dumb. They all grabbed the edge of the computer and yanked it off the counter. (How is it going to work? It has no power outlet? I DON'T KNOW!! IT'S JUST ONE OF THOSE STUPID THINGS THAT NO ONE CARES ABOUT!! DON'T BUG ME!! AAAAH!!)  
  
Anyway!!  
  
As they left McDonald's, they laughed. They kept laughing as a black circle engulfed them.  
  
~ THE END ~ 


End file.
